figglehornfandomcom-20200213-history
John Kevin
John Kevin is the main hero of Jojo's Weird Quest season 3 and a major hero of Jojo's Weird Quest season 4. He is a student in America School. History John was born in 1972, to his mother Holly Kevin and his father Samuel Kevin. Growing up he was raised to be a good person who was kind to everyone, and to never let bullies get him down. He was a virtuous young man. He was often the victim of bullying, but would always teach the bullies lessons and make friends with them. In the fourth grade he also had a run in with a teacher who did not teach him properly so he sent him to detention. The same year he also got in trouble for wasting food, but it was dropped when he revealed that it had high grams of sugar and cholesterol. However John's easygoing life was changed when he started middle school, where he was regularly bullied by a student named Kameron. Kameron was a classic bully. He cheated on tests, littered, wasted food, and of course bullied people. However on a visit to the school nurse one day due to a scrape he got on his knee when he tripped, John saw Kameron had bullied an innocent woman, and splattered ketchup on her face to embarrass her. This was the final straw for him, and he told Kameron he would have to send him to detention. Kameron quickly tried to turn the tables however when he said that John was the bully, and threatened to get him suspended, and he tried to use his study buddy, Green Alien to destroy school property, and put John in a locker. However when he was about to give John cooties with his study buddy's powers, John told him that destruction of school property is against the rules, and blocked the cooties splash. Using his study buddy great platinum's fists of justice, he began to teach kameron a lesson, although he accidentally bursted open some of kameron's ketchup packets, he kept going, teaching Kameron to stop bullying, and giving him good grades. Kameron's ketchup packets bursted open under his clothes and splattered John, but it didnt matter, he ad taught him a lesson. After school that day Kameron came to John's house to apologize for his bullying, and told him that Dain, a student who bullied John's older cousin Jonathan, had convinced him to become a bully because he told him it was cool. Shocked by this, John, his older brother Joseph, Joseph's friend Aiden, and Kameron vowed to find out was class Dain was in and teach him to stop bullying. However it wasnt easy, as Dain had many other bullies with study buddies join his bully group. After school the next day they set out, first meeting a bully disguised as the school custodian, who tried to give them faulty English lessons. Eventually Kameron was able to tell a teacher using the long range of his Green Alien and got him suspended. However when they searched the Chinese classroom they were met by a student named Paul, who used a study buddy that let him write with extreme precision, but rather than using it to be good in his lessons he tried to draw mustaches on the group. However aiden was eventually able to teach him a lesson and convince him his study buddy could be used for good, he joined the group, saying that he wanted to take the opportunity to be a good brother and confront a student with two right hands that splattered ketchup all over his little sister kn elementary school, humiliating her. The gang pressed onwards, teaching many more bullies a lesson. Eventually John and his friends got tired out and stopped at the water fountain, where they met a girl from the elementary school named Anne. John asked her why she was skipping class, and she said she had accidentally gotten on the wrong bus, and was trying to find her way back to elementary school. John and the gang allowed her to join them. They also met a man with his pet monkey, who claimed to be the principal. But then suddenly splashed water on John when he was getting a drink. Thinking critically, John realized he was a fake principal and was a bully. He used his Great Platinum to give him what looked like a super wet willy, but was actually a variant of his fist of justice. However this caused the pet monkey to start violating school dress code and bringing inappropriate adult magazines into the school, so John sent him to detention. After many hard classes, John and the others eventually managed to nearly reach building 7, the hallway that Dain had his last period in. However they were suddenly brought into the cafeteria by a study buddy user named Rose, who tried to make John her boyfriend. John did not feel comfortable around her though so he told her no kisses, which unfortunately made her sad but they had to do it. So they finally reached the hallway. They were immediately met by a blind special needs student who had a seeing eye dog. They didnt expect him to be a bully, but then he threw ketchup water at Kameron, causing him to slip and have to go to the nurse. John, upset by this but not wanting to have to send a special needs student to detention, convinced his seeing eye dog to guide him back to glass, however he unfortunately slipped on the ketchup water, forcing him to also need to go to the nurse, and the dog, named Iggy, who used a study buddy called the class clown, also joined them. Even though they were almost to Dain's class they still had many bullies to get past, but even though Kameron was in the nurse's office they still managed to make friends with them, except cor a boy who had a weapon study buddy, who almost tricked paul into breaking school rules, and a very bad man who was trying to give away Candy, but thankfully John knew that the best case of action in a scenario like that was to tell a trusted adult such as a parent, teacher or police officer, so he got the man taken away. Eventually the group reached Dain's classroom, but before they did Kameron came back and said that he just had a mild bmp and the nurse gave him ice. Then they went in the class and saw a boy named Terrence playing on his Nintendo Switch during class. He offered Kameron a game of Mario Kart but Kameron declined, not wanting to get in trouble. Terrence then revealed he was a bully, and said that if Kameron didnt play he would take his lunch money away. While that was going on, Aiden Paul and Iggy noticed another bully messing with the partition for the pod, and split up to go after him. While Terrence and Kevin were playing, Terrence eventually was almost going to lose, so he used his game genie to cheat and beat Kameron. Kameron was really upset by this and took his childhood stuffed animal out of his backpack to calm down (which is perfectly ok for a boy his age to do, everyone reacts to being upset differently). John, wanting his friend to be able to get his essential nutrients, challenged Terrence to a game of Wii Sports baseball, with Kameron's lunch money and stuffed animal on the line. Meanwhile Iggy Aiden and Paul had caught the troublemaker, who had accidentally fallen asleep while he was hiding behind a pole. But suddenly, a note appeared. Aiden picked it up, wondering who it was from. It read... Whoever reads this is going to get pounded. Suddenly a donut got thrown at aiden and trapped him. Suddenly the bully revealed himself. He said his name was Robert, and that that donut was his study buddy, the locker, and that Aiden would forever be inside it until he did all his homework for him and gave his lunch money. Paul didnt want to believe him and tried to atrack but Vincent hid inside his locker and tried to get Paul to be inside it. Iggy used his study buddy to make a version of the teacher, causing Vincent to come out and get back to work. However he eventually realized it was not real, and tried to beat up Iggy for trying to make him behave, but was suddenly stopped shen he realized that the window was open. Realizing that having to play outside was his weakness, Vincent ran away, never to bully again. Iggy was also really tired after the fight, so he stayed and sleeped. Meanwhile, John was losing in Wii sports, but Joseph managed to use his grabber hand to make him play better, being able to beat Terrence. Before leaving, Terrence told his new friends that he always wanted to be an astronaut, so John helped him build a rocket and fly to space.